Bonnie the Shuppet and the Crown of the Sun
by SuperPaperWatt
Summary: Set in the cross-dimensional land of Fictopia, Bonnie is on a mission with her fellow agents when she is captured by outcasts in the desert. Can she survive the trials put ahead of her to get free? M for mature themes.
1. Chapter 1

(Note: Any characters that aren't mine will be credited to their proper owners.)

Bonnie had been out for what felt like hours. She had been on a mission with a few other agents of MASK, working to quell a large monster in Fictopia desert. The beast, built like an ox but clad in Rocky armor, had taken some time to track, and the fight was even worse. The Shuppet was most comfortable fighting at a distance with her attacks, which paired well with her frail body. She was immortal, but not invincible. She wasn't nearly as burly as Stanley or the other melee fighters. This became apparent when the desert monster got a lucky hit on her, knocking her out.

When she woke up, she found herself in a dark room. The dark was natural territory for a ghost type, and she quickly found her way around the room. It was small, more like a cage, and made of stone. It was stuffy and humid, and she knew she wasn't home at mask Manor.

She took a breath, thinking of her options. If she was still in the desert, she was likely captured with the other few agents that came with her. This was good, as escaping with a group would prove an easier. Also, with their mask IDs and the built-in tracking devices inside them, the agents at home will no doubt send a search party.

She went for her phone, before realizing it wasn't there along with her mask ID. Typical.

Her time to plan was cut short when one of the walls of her stone room was opened up to blinding daylight. She was pulled out, but she didn't realize it would be the last time she'd be in relative comfort for some time…

(Stanley, the setting of Fictopia, and the agents of MASK belong to my buddy Supermask.)


	2. Chapter 2

Yup, still in the desert alright…

Bonnie was thrown into the middle of a pit of sand, marked around the perimeter by a green circle. She was surrounded by a mixed bag of creatures from Fictopia, all it tattered clothes and face paint. Each one seemed to have crude digging tools and a spear or club of some sort, all looking eager to use them on their captive.

The one occupying the tallest position among the circle, no doubt the leader, wore a red mask, colored by what Bonnie hoped was red paint.

At least, she hoped they were fictopians. She was sure they were in Fictopia desert, but she couldn't see the city she lived in. Even the tall skyscrapers were gone. She was deep into the desert, and it gave her cause to worry.

A problem occurred to her. She was the only captive in the current murder circle. Were they taking these prisoners one at a time, or was she truly the only one captured? Did the others leave her behind?

"Look, I don't know what you think-"

"Silence!" The leader boomed, making Bonnie pause. She didn't get scared easily, but she was worried. "You speak only when asked! You are guilty of slaying our deity's beast! We live in the tunnels made by the iron guardian, and now we will no longer be able to expand our territory!"

That monster was their friend? She doubted that. But that explained how these Fictopia runaways lived in the desert. Underground, it would be a lot cooler.

"As penance, you will be sacrificed for our deity to bring us a new guardian! Along with our rains for the year!" The leader continued.

"Sacrificed? Look, dude, we killed your little pet because it was causing trouble on the border of the city! Take that up with my boss!" Bonnie said defensively, before she was clubbed over her head. She regretted speaking up, as now, even if she got a chance to flee, her vision was too blurry to make a worthy attempt.

"Get her prepared. We sacrifice her tomorrow when the sun is fit to claim her." The leader ordered.

Two of the desert-dwellers grabbed Bonnie, carrying her off.

"Look, you guys are going to be disappointed. Hate to break it to you, but I don't really 'die'. You can try all you want, but no one or no thing is claiming my soul. Trust me, I've tried…"

When she was made into a shuppet, her curse had made her immortal. She had survived way more than she was comfortable with. Drowning, exploding, being cut up. She had even been baked in an oven. All in all, she was happy nowadays with her curse, as it helped her do good, but she remembered a darker time when she actively seeked a way to end her suffering. There was nothing these guys could do to her that would be worse…

Right?

"B-besides, my friends will come save me!"

The dwellers, annoyed by their chatty captive, took measures to shut her up. With Bonnie's blurry vision, she didn't notice until it was too late the mound they were bringing up to her mouth. The slimy yellow ball touched her lips, and forced her mouth open. This gag seemed to be made from bitter herbs and other recipes to choke out her voice and keep her mouth shut. Twine was tied around her mouth to keep it in place, Bonnie only being able to make short groans and grumbles about her fate. She felt this "medicine" slowly going into her throat, like a slow-release pill. These dwellers we're crafty, and it made her worried about what else they had planned.


	3. Chapter 3

After Bonnie was given enough time with the gag, the guards came to drag her off again. She found struggling becoming harder and harder, and her vision refused to keep focused on the scenery. She was brought into a small, dark room, which looked angled on the walls. One guard attached a cable from a chain on the ground in the center of the room onto her pink collar, chaining her to the center of the room.

Bonnie tried to pull at the chain and get free, but the chain proved too sturdy to break. She sighed, realizing she wouldn't get free until the gag was gone. Her only Pokemon move strong enough to break the chain was her shadow ball, and she needed her mouth to channel the move.

But it was fine. Besides, she wouldn't be there long. She was one of the best agents on the agency. Stanley and the others wouldn't just write her off as gone. They'd go to the ends of the planet to find her. Especially Stuart, her boyfriend. She had done everything to bring the male shuppet back to life. No doubt he would do the same for her.

As she focused on the positives, she realized just what the purpose of this new chamber was.

"Now!" A voice from outside called out, no doubt another dweller.

A large stone cap was removed from the top, making the bright desert sun flood the room. It was blinding, and the dry heat was awful and immediately made Bonnie cough through the gag as it hit the equivalent of her lungs. But things got worse. The room was made from reflective shiny rock, smooth and polished like a mirror. The light and heat reflected from the sides back towards the center of the room, where Bonnie was. They had chained her into a large natural tanning bed, but with far worse intentions. The sun hit every angle of the shuppet's body, and Bonnie could feel it starting to sear her. She wasn't going to catch on fire (hopefully), but the heat and sunburn she would be getting were going to be unbearable.

"No! No! Let me out!" Bonnie cried, muffled by the gag. She resumed pulling at the chain, now in a panic to get free. The more she gritted her teeth, the more the gag gummed up her mouth and sealed it shut, with more of the numbing medicine seeping down her throat.

As she tried one last heave to get free, she was snapped back with the stress around her neck. She had gotten used to the cursed collar she had worn the past four years, but never had it been used as it's most simple purpose. It pulled at her throat, and put too much pressure as she fell back to the bottom of the chamber. The floor was solid Rock, uncomfortable, but the worst was that it was absorbing some of the heat from the sun, making it scorching hot to the touch. She instinctively got back up, only to be back in the epicenter of the heat-based torture. The floor was far worse, forcing her not only to take the brunt of the sun, but to never be able to rest. She had to remain floating in place as she was cooked in the sun, for as long as the dwellers desired to torture her. Was this their sacrifice?


	4. Chapter 4

Bonnie had no idea how much time had passed. 3 times a day the guards came and gave her a swig of warm water, likely what they used for the pets if they had any. And once a day she was fed some sort of meat that was cooked.

She remembered 8 different "water breaks", so it was at least two days straight in the blistering sun. At night, when the desert cooled, she tried to rest her strained eyes. She couldn't sleep, as the hot floor retained its heat until the next morning. She sweated nonstop, which only made her more uncomfortable. Her dark gray body had taken a soft red tone, while still retaining its gray color. Her eyes were bloodshot, and the gag had hardened into a proper hard lump, drying around her lips like glue. The herbs had helped to numb the pain of the sunburn, which seared each time she moved or stretched, but left her with hardly any ability to focus through the pain she did feel. She had never been so uncomfortable in her life, and begged for her friends to come and rescue her.

She remembered some things from her to take her foggy mind off the situation. Her boyfriend, her soft cozy bed, and ice cream. Oh, ice cream, she missed it most of all. She literally ate it for almost every meal, except special occasions with fancy food. Cold ice cream would be the first thing she'd pursue when she got home. Heck, Stuart would probably bring some for her. The only suffering he permitted was the kind he made. Not in an abusive way, mind…

Her musings were interrupted when the guards covered up the hole in the ceiling, dousing the heat. Bonnie was instantly relieved, almost giving up on floating and wanting to fall asleep. The guards gave her water, Unchained her, and carried her out. Her whole body stung to the touch, but the water was too nice to complain. Not that she could, with the gag in. She was sat down, in as close to a kneeling position as a shuppet could muster, in front of the leader.

"She is ready. Time for the final step. Get her dressed. We go to the throne in two hours when the sun is at it's highest!" The leader declared.

Bonnie tried to parse the new orders, shaking her head to clear it. There was another step?

She understood when her whole body began to sting. A yellow dress-like gown was being forced over her head. As they did this, the leader came down to forcefully remove the gag, which peeled off painfully from her sunburnt face. When it was out, Bonnie was surprised to see just how well it had formed to her mouth to keep her from speaking.

"O-ow! P-please, I'm sorry! Forgive me!" She begged the leader.

"You will have your chance to repent." the leader explained. "In our sacrifice, it is foretold that if anyone survives the final trial until we've gotten instructions from our deity, they will be set free and rule the desert. Perhaps you will survive… finish getting her prepared." He ordered.

Bonnie looked down at the dress. It went down the length of her body, but was frayed and tattered at the end. The white collar on the dress was thick and uncomfortable as well. It stuck painfully to her burnt body, making tears form in her eyes. White reflective face paint was appiled under her eyes, and a small veil was pulled over her face, hiding the bottom half of her face.

Whatever they were preparing her for, they seemed to want her to last. They brought in a large jug of water, cautiously tipping it so that every drop would be forced into her mouth. She drank voluntarily for a bit, needing the hydration, but it was clear they were going to be overstuffing her. Unable to pull away, the contents were poured into her until no water came out. She fell backwards, too heavy to float on her own, and any movement resulted in gross sloshing sounds from within her stomach.

She was carried by the leader for what looked like miles, through the desert towards what was no doubt it's center. The sun only grew hotter, though not yet as insufferable as the torture chamber. They soon arrived at what looked like a metal throne, a small yellow crown resting in the sand by it. Bonnie noticed a short cable connected to the throne, which made her curious as to it's purpose.

The leader and the pair of dwellers that came along chanted as the leader connected the cable to Bonnie's collar like a leesh. When he let go, Bonnie was forced back onto the throne, her back touching the hot back of it completely. The cable seemed to draw itself back in as much as it could, meaning that Bonnie was forced to sit properly on the throne for the duration of the twisted ceremony. To her terror, she figured out what the throne was for.

Sitting by her was a bone, possibly human or another humanoid species. Something had died on this seat, no doubt dried up in the desert sun, and wild animals had dragged the body away, only leaving a single bone they missed. This was their sacrifice.

"You guys can't leave me like this! Please!" Bonnie cried, flying off the throne as far as she could. She could get about three feet away before the cable refused to give her more length.

The leader grabbed the crown on the ground with a cloth, no doubt to avoid burning himself on the hot metal material. The crown was silver, with a round yellow silk cover giving it a more sophisticated look. Bonnie also noticed, on the inside, was a metal piece in the shape of a simplistic sun, matching an orange gem on the front. The leader applied a resin to the crown, attaching it to Bonnie's head like glue. She had never felt such a cute pain. The crown, which looked to be baking in the sun for months, felt like it would turn the top of her head into molten slag. The piece inside the crown pushed onto the top of her head like a brand, no doubt leaving a mark of the same shape. She screamed, and was flung back to the throne.

She tried to fly to the dwellers, but they backed off and began to go to their desert homes. Bonnie was stranded, trapped in this new royal attire and bound to the wickedly hot metal throne in the middle of the desert. She tried desperately to break away, not believing she had much time before the heat really got to her...


End file.
